


Sick

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark-ish, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Riding, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Spoilers, Strong Language, dom/sub micah, idon'tknowhowtofeelaboutthisfic, non-con-ish, slight racism and sexism, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You hated Micah so much, but you still joined him in bed, not being treated like a lady.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> I don’t know how to feel about this Fic, it is different-ish to what I usually do > u > But Micah is my guilty pleasure and is a great character, including being voiced by a devilishly handsome man!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!

You may have a kind heart, but you wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet through someone’s head.

Every time you went to town; a group of horny men would come at you, thinking you were a bloody prize to win and fuck, but they always back away when you put a knife through a man's hand as a ‘warning’. Your father taught you how to be brave in this mans world, not wanting you to become a victim like so many others.

That is why you protected the women in camp; even if it was from other members. If Bill put his hands on Mary-Beth, he would be on his knees in a headlock. If Sean didn’t treat Karen right, his ass would be in the mud. You even went neck on neck with Dutch, warning him to treat Molly like a woman and not a one night fuck.

This is why you Hated Micah.

He was intelligent and good with a gun but never treated the women fair. Heck, he never treated anyone fair. He was a no good rat, and that is all he is going to be. You gave him a warning at first when he made Karen uncomfortable but then whacked him with a pan when he touched Tilly’s thigh over the dress without her permission.

And then he flirted with you, which was a nightmare. It was every day and every night when he came to your side and tried to flirt, always getting a turndown. He knew how to rile you up, liking when your eyes gave him the cold stare. Oh, he loved it so much it even turned him on. He loved it when you were rough and gave no shits, even if the fight started a scene. When you get mad he’ll always say ‘Time of the month, huh?’ or ‘Woah, calm down. Wouldn’t want you getting emotional now, would we?’ You wanted to stab him in the fucking eye for his toxic words.

Micah also knew that you had a kind heart for the people in the camp, that was your weakness, and it was apparent to him. He would see the fear flash in your eyes when he whisper ‘I’m going to take Abigail in the forest so no one won’t hear her scream.’ and ‘I’ll cut Lenny up and see what his insides look like for a dark skin’ When he says that, you will jump on him and beat the daylights out of Micah that Arthur and Dutch dragging you off him.

You had a burning fire for Micah and wanted to toss his body in so he would burn alive.

So then why...Why did it end up like this?

“AH!” You cried out when Micah’s thrusts got rougher with his cock pounding into you, on your knees while his hand gripped the ropes which tied your wrists together from behind. He would bring your body back by thrusting down your arms for his cock to go deeper into your throbbing pussy.

You had no idea why you were doing this; anyone in camp could treat you better than Micah fucking Bell. But every time you fought and would pin him down, your loins would betray you, getting excited by how rough you two were together. You hated his fucking guts but loved when he fucked the shit out of you, treating you like a whore on the streets.

You were sick, and you knew it.

“You like that, don’t you? Taken from behind like a fucking dog..!” Micah smirked down at you, panting as he continued to raw you. “Such an aching cunt for daddy, huh?” He laughed, his free hand giving you a sharp slap which made a sob escape your lips. Your ass cheeks were dark and sore from his slapping, knowing they would leave bruises tomorrow. “Oh no, did I hurt you? Well too bad, slut.” He grinned.

“Ah! S-Shut the fuck up, Y-You fucking bastard!” You cried out, your hands gripping the ropes. “A big mouth for a guy with a-ah! Small dick!” You gasped when he slapped your ass a few more times, biting your lip so hard that it bled. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of making you cry out again. “I-I hate you so much!”

“And yet, you love me fucking you!” He grunted, his thrusts becoming uneven. “Fuck...I’m going to fucking come.” He said, his lower stomach burning for release. “Hah, I’m going to cum...In this nice, tight cunt of mine.”

“D-Don’t you fucking dare!” You snapped out, letting out another moan. Your mouth and mind were on opposite sides. Your mouth was screaming no, but your mind was screaming ‘YES, FUCKING TAKE ME! CUM INSIDE ME!’ You hated yourself for it. But you didn’t think when you came, squeezing his cock which soon made the blonde man come as well, growling as his cum filling up your quaking pussy.

“Ah, shit..!” Micah groaned, letting go of you that your body rests on the bed so he could wipe the sweat off his forehead. “Hah...Fuck. Look at that.” He pulled his cock out and gave it a few pumps as he spread your ass cheeks, seeing his cum leaking out of you. “Such a beautiful sight, if I must say.” He chuckled, proud of the view.

“Don’t...” You grunted, closing your eyes. Your body felt tight but knew it wasn’t the end. Micah grabbed you and turned you over, now looking at each other. You hated the sight of him; his smug smirk; dark eyes and that stupid long hair. “Let me go.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, little girl. I’m still rock hard and need a cunt to dump my load in. Since you are the closest thing here, it’ll have to be you.” He parted your legs roughly and thrust his cock inside again, making your breath hitch. “Oooh fuuuuck-” He laughed. “I have taken your cunt, and you’re still so fucking tight.” He didn’t hesitate, moving his hips again, so his cock pounded into your sensitive walls.

“F-Fuck...Nh-You, Micah..!” You moaned out, trying to untie the knots behind your back, seeing he hasn’t noticed yet. “I hate you and your stupid fucking stash-! You fucking fat piece of shit!” You gasped when he slapped you across the face. You stared at him when he did that, seeing the faint smirk across his lips.

“Oh, I love that look...I love that you want to kill me. Hah...If I’m honest, I want to kill you too and then fuck your dead corpse.” He grunted, his nails digging into your hips. “Ngh-I want to see the life drain from your eyes as I fuck the living shit out of you! God damn..! That made your cunt tight, didn’t it?” He laughed, letting out another groan. “Oh, you really are my little gir-” When your wrists were free, you pinned him onto the bed, sitting on his lap with his cock still inside you. “Cheeky.” He stared at you, seeing your eyes glancing at him and his knife on the bedside. “...Come on...Do it.”

“...” You stared at him, your hands reaching out to his neck, gripping onto his throat. “I hate you, Micah Bell...” But you started to raise and lower your hips, letting out a short breath when his cock fucked you. “You are a toxic man.”

“Nhh...And yet, you’re riding my dick like a hungry whore.” He smirked as he watched you, seeming interested in where this goes. He gripped your hips and slammed them down, both of you moaning again. He let you choke him, loving the fire in your eyes as you watched yourself grip his neck. He felt his mind fog, biting his lip as you continued to ride him.

Your pussy was sore and sensitive but wanted to come again. Your stomach turned as you felt his last cum inside you, feeling sick with yourself. Even now, you hated him. You hated his face, you hated his sweat, you hated the smell of him and hated when he groan for you. But you still wanted him to fuck, take you, hurt you until your body was black and blue. You were sick and knew it.

Maybe Micah knew too.

“Fuck..!” You cried out, slamming your ass down onto his thick thighs, feeling his cock hitting your womb. “I’m going to come!”

“Nh-Come for daddy, slut..! Come on my fucking cock!” Micah said underneath you, staring as you came undone once again. His eyes flashed with excitement but soon came as well. He gave a few more hard thrusts before coming again, his cum filling you. “Ngh! Shit!” He gasped for air when you pulled your hands away, seeing the finger marks already on his heated skin.

You rested there to ease yourself, your hands on his chest. It was a weird comfortable silence for a few seconds, feeling like it meant something but you heard Micah grunt a “Get off...” You pulled out and rest beside him, both of you panting softly. The cabin was steamy and hot, the smell of sex in the air. You opened your eyes and looked at the ceiling, not wanting to look at the man next to you.

You didn’t want to stay there long, so you slowly got up and grabbed a cloth, cleaning yourself, the stirring feeling back when you cleaned the cum off you. Micah lit up a cigarette and rested there, the blanket covering his lower half, side glancing at you as you dressed. You slipped on your boots and sigh, feeling like yourself again. You were about to leave, but Micah grabbed your arm and pulled you down for a kiss, taken back by his gentle touch.

“...” You pulled away to get a good look at him, his face unreadable. “...This means nothing, Micah Bell.”

“I know.”

You wanted to snap back at him, but there was no point. So you pulled your arm away and walked to the door, not saying goodbye as you left.

Micah breathed in the smoke, a small smirk on his face. “What a woman...”

THE END! @ u @


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t know why you were doing this to yourself — getting taken by the man you hated and despise. Maybe it was because you liked being treated like shit or maybe Micah got under your skin so deep that you couldn’t peel it away. You didn’t know why and probably never will. There was no love between you both, just being a hard fuck and nothing more.

It was the same as tonight.

Micah dragged you out of camp, to the quiet part of the forest, shoving you on your knees as he undid his belt, that smug fucking smirk on his face which you hated so much. That smirk meant that he knew you hated his guts and yet don’t pull him away when he does stuff like this. “Come on...Get to work, whore.”

And you did; not bothering with kissing the tip or teasing him, you just shoved him down your throat. “Mmm...” You closed your eyes as you started bobbing your head, imagining you were sucking someone else. Heck, imagine doing something else. You heard Micah hum, his fingers running through your hair to grip. As you sucked him off, you let your tongue run along his bottom shaft to feel his veins knowing he liked that. It was sick that you knew what drove him crazy, what he wanted to do to you, and what made him growl like an animal.

“That’s it, girl. Fuck, you are so good.” He chuckled as he watched you with half-lidded eyes. “You can take more of me in.” He gripped your head more before he thrust his cock inside your throat, making you muffle around him. “Theeere we go, Isn’t that better?” He said, face fucking your mouth. You gripped the dirt underneath you, moaning every time he shoved his cock down your throat, your eyes beginning to water.

You fucking hated him..!

“Mmm...Mmm..!” You muffled around him, your stomach boiling with rage but not at him, at yourself. You could bite his dick off, grab his gun and shoot him yourself. No one would miss him. “Mn!” You nearly gagged when he shoved his cock down and left it there, letting your head stay in place. Your mind started to fog, your lungs burning with oxygen.

“Ngh...Come on, just a bit more.” Micah grunted, a smirk on his face. His free hand covered your nose and started to fuck your mouth again, gagging since you couldn’t breathe. “That’s it...Choke on it..!” He laughed.

You gripped his pant legs, muffling louder as he didn’t stop, your stomach feeling sick. You started to taste the cum on your tongue, wanting it over already. He suddenly pulled his cock out of your mouth, making you gasp for air but his hand held your head up. He pumped his cock a few more times until he came. “Ngh-!” His cum sprayed on your face, making a mess of yourself, Micah mainly aiming for your mouth but got it on your eye and cheek. “Swallow it, slut...” He commanded, watching you swallow the stale cum. “Good girl. You do look good dressed in my load, a perfect slut.” He grinned, tucking his cock back into his pants. “But if I’m honest, I’ve had better.” He said before walking back to camp.

“...” You bit your lip as you stared at the ground, letting his cum cool on your face. “Bastard...”

~~~

Micah went off on a mission with Lenny a few days ago. You were glad since it meant you didn’t have to be bothered by him. You did the usual; doing chores, feeding the horses and cleaning the guns. But then you saw Bill coming towards you. “Hey, _____..! Ya got a sec?”

“For you? Always, Bill.” You grinned as you looked over at him, seeing him fluster a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. For a large man, he was such a softy.

“I was wonderin’ if ya wanted to go a run with me? There is a carriage up South, and I need a damsel who can handle a gun.” He said, looking over at you. “And I thought ya were the best for the position.”

Why not? Get you out of this camp for a while. “Sure, let’s get moving.” You said as you got up, grabbing your gun in your tent and putting it under your dress. Wouldn’t want anything wrong to happen, right? You got up on your horse and started to ride, Bill riding beside you.

You asked how many men there were, what time they will come, and what do they have weapon wise. Bill didn’t reply much on the situation, which wasn’t a good thing. After a while going up to South, you stopped and dropped out of your horses. “Alright, It’ll be here in a few minutes. Ya ready?” Bill asked, looking over at you, seeing you were tugging at your dress. “What in the hell are ya doin’?”

“I want it to seem real, at least. If the men see me roughen up, then they knew I was telling the truth.” You grunted, trying to tug harder but your dress didn’t rip, Bill blinking dully at the sight.

“...Let me, for crying out loud.” He said, sounding frustrated. He got closer and grabbed your sleeve, ripping it like it was nothing. You gasped, letting him manhandle you as he tore at your dress again. “There.” He grunted, his eyes flicked up at yours. You held your strap as you looked up at him, biting your bottom lip. “...What?”

“Nothing, just...Took me by surprise.” You said, seeing Bill blushing again at your reaction. Bill saw you were looking at him funny and didn’t know if you were scared or...Aroused by it?

“Right...Urm...Let’s get this done, Okay?”

~~~

“Dutch, we’re back!” Bill called as he got off his horse, you joining behind. “Here is half of what we got.” He said, passing Dutch the money.

“I’m impressed...Already got money for the gang. Congratulations on the both of you.” He said before looking over at you. “What happened to you, Miss _____?”

“Had to play the part, right?” You grinned, still holding up your dress.

“Heh, Indeed. Good work, you two deserve a drink.” Dutch said as he walked off to put the money away, waving a hand goodbye.

“Maybe later, I need to get a new dress.” You smiled before tapping Bill on the back. “Good work, Bill..! I know people give you shit, but you are still a good soldier.” You said and walked off, but Bill stopped you. “Hm?”

“I ur...Ya want to go to town together? I’ll buy ya a dress if ya want.” Bill huffed out, his eyes looking anywhere but your own.

“Oh, sure.” You grinned. “Let’s go before they shut. That or my breasts will pop out.” You said as you walked beside Bill, seeing his face redden. “Bill, you are such a big softy, I swear..!”

“Oh, shut up-!”

~~~

When Lenny came back, he said Micah was in jail in Strawberry. You didn’t care; you hope they hang him before Arthur got there. Hell, it didn’t seem like Arthur cared either. That didn’t matter now, Micah was barely in your mind, it was Bill. You guys got closer after what happened in Blackwater, joking and drinking together. Bill was still hot-headed and a drunk idiot, but when he was around you, Bill seems to be a flustered mess. Of course, you would snap at him when he got too far, but it was rare nowadays.

It seems you had a soft side for Bill.

Beside Javier on guard, everyone was asleep as you were on the side of camp; watching the view as you drank your beer, enjoying the quiet time alone. It seems like it was finally looking up, maybe it was because the Blackwater situation has calmed for now or that Micah wasn’t in camp. Perhaps both.

“Want some company?” You looked up to see Bill, looking like he had a few drinks himself.

“Sure, come and sit.” You tapped the space next to you, the larger man resting on the tree beside you. “How are you, big guy?” You asked.

“Fine. Just being me, I guess.” He huffed, looking at the view in front of him. “You seem happier, _____. I’ve...Noticed recently.” He muttered, scratching his beard.

“Have I now? Well maybe because of the weather or that Micah is gone for.”

Bill huffed at that. “Urm...Aren't you two a thing?” He asked, looking over at you. Your stomach started to burn with anger but not at Bill. Of course, Micah ran his mouth to the men. Now you’re wondering who knew in camp? Maybe everyone.

“...No. Micah is nothing to me.” You said. You didn’t want to tell Bill what you have done together. “I hate him.”

“Look, I didn’t mean to make it weird. I just...Ya could do better.” You looked over at Bill, seeing he was looking at his beer. “...Fuck. Maybe...Me?” He looked over at you and took your hand into his large one. “I am not the best man here, but I...I want to make ya happy. Yer one hell of a woman, _____.” You didn’t say anything, taken back by his offer. Why not be with Bill? “...Let me show ya what ya will get every day...Just don’t hit me with a pan again, okay?” Bill grinned, cupping your cheek to bring you in for a kiss.

Fuck it...You cupped the back of his head and kissed back, humming at the sweet make out. You didn’t expect him to be so soft with you, gently biting your lip for his tongue to slip inside your mouth. “Mm...” You gripped the back of his shirt as the kiss continued, feeling his hand sliding up your dress. You mentally wanted to slap his hand away but realised it was not Micah; this was Bill.

“Fuck...” He groaned out as he pulled away, moving his body between your legs. “I wanted to do that for a while now.” He weakly chuckled, looking over your face. “Can I continue?” You replied with a nod. Bill’s hands went under your dress and slide off your bloomers, parting your legs as he raised your dress. “Fuck...” He bit his lip, a growl leaving his throat at the sight. He went between your legs and-

“Shiiiit...” You moaned, resting your head back against the dress. His tongue ran along your slit then up to your clit, his large hands softly gripping your thighs so you wouldn’t hug his head with your legs. “Fuck, Bill.” You muttered, running your fingers through his hair as he continued. He cursed under his breath, seem to be enjoying his time eating you out. So did you. You forgot the last time a man did this for you since Micah never gave orally. “More, please.”

“Mmm...” Bill licked your clit as he slipped his fingers inside your aching pussy, feeling you throb as he rubbed your sensitive areas. “Ya taste so fuckin’ good...Jesus christ..” He grunted. You bit your lip as he continued, feeling his beard brushing against your inner thighs.

“Yes, Bill...Yes, yes...Ah-Yes..!”

~~~

A few more days went by, and it went smoothly, you and Bill seemed like two pups in love. He was still hot-head, and you were still snappy, but it felt right.

You were...Happy.

You sigh as you finished cleaning the horses with Kieran, going to the barrel to wash your face. You cleaned your hands and then your face, reaching out to grab the towel, but someone passed it to you. “Long time, girl.” You froze when the cloth was against your face, lowering it to see the man in front of you. “Did you miss me?”

“Micah.” You muttered, looking over him. He looked like he got eaten up and shat right back out. He still had that smug grin on his face though, your stomach burning. “I thought you were hanged. I was happy.” You stared as you put the towel down, walking past him but he grabbed your arm so you would turn to look at him.

“Luckily, I’m not. Why not give me some sugar.” He smirked, about to kiss you but you slapped him across the face. Micah looked taken back for once when you did that, anger flashing across his face a second after. “What the hell, slut? That’s not a nice welcoming..!”

“Back off, Micah..!” Bill pushed him away from you, his body in front of yours. “She’s not a fuckin’ toy, ya know!?” He snapped, sending daggers to Micah.

“...” Micah stared at you and back at Bill, seeming to put the pieces together. “Oh, I see...Heh. You thought I was dead, so you jumped to the next man.” He chuckled, grinning again. “But don’t forget, _____. You always come back to me.”

“Fuck off before I stab you in the eye.” You threatened, grabbing the knife from the table. Micah put his hands up in defence as he backed away, going back to his tent. “Bill...You didn’t have to do that.” You muttered, looking up at the larger man who was still staring at Micah. “But thank yo-” You blinked when Bill pulled you into a kiss, holding your body close.

You just enjoy the moment.

~~~

A week went past, and Micah barely talked to you but felt his eyes on you. You teased him by kissing Bill and your hands grazing his thigh. You didn’t know if he was jealous or not, but you knew he was mad since he saw you as his ‘property’.

After a night of partying once more, Bill passed out from drinking too much, making you shake your head at the drunk man. You got up and went to grab the empty bottle which was tossed about, but you suddenly got caught from behind, your mouth covered by a large hand. “Mm!” Your screams were muffled as he dragged you to the forest, your anger increasing, so you stepped on his boot and turned to punch him in the face. “Micah!? Don’t fucking do that!” You growled, kneeing him in the stomach. “I thought you were an O’driscoll or something..!” You snapped, staring at him as he got up, holding his stomach.

“Heh, well calm down now. You’re safe with me.” He chuckled as he straightened up, rubbing his stomach.

“I’m never safe with you, Micah. Now be so kind to fuck off.” You scoff, about to walk away but he grabbed you by the hair and pulled you back, feeling cold steel against your neck. “Micah-!?”

“Stop being a fucking brat and listen to ol’ daddy Bell, okay?” He said, his voice low and threatening. “You may have Bill fooled, but I know you, slut. I know the real you.” He growled, his knife running along your neck. “We hate each other, but at least I fuck you good and just know how you want it.”

“Nnh-! It’s how you wanted it, Micah. You use me and toss me in the dirt.” You snapped back. His hand lets go of your hair to run down, his knife still close to your neck, going under your dress to slide your bloomers off. “Fu-” You twitched, wanting to move but didn’t want to get sliced. He undid his pants to take out his cock, bringing your body close so he slipped between your thighs.

“Oh, but you love that, girl. You never seem to pull away from me when I fuck you. There have been many chances of you slitting my throat.” He grunted as he moved his hips, his cock slipping between your thighs, including your pussy. You bit your lip, hearing him chuckle when your pussy was getting him wet. “You know it, don’t know? You’re just like me...A sick fuck.” He grunted, tugging your dress down to grab your breast, hissing at the pain roughly.

“I am nothing like you...” You snapped back, looking over your shoulder to stare at him. His dark eyes looked back at you, grinning at your reaction, especially your body. Your mind was betraying you again, screaming ‘Just take me, fucking take me!’ You bit your lip and closed your eyes, trying to pull away from him. Bill, you have Bill god damn it! He is sweet to you, gentle-”Mm-” You whimpered when he pinched your nipple, feeling the tip of his cock brushing against your clit.

“Come on, girl, you know it’s true. Just give yourself to me like always.” He grunted against your ear, his mouth sucking on your neck to leave marks but you moved your head away which made his knife lightly cut you. “Ah, ah, girl. Wouldn’t want you bleeding on me now, huh?” He laughed, licking the blood off you neck. “Fuck...Cutting you is hot, though.” He growled.

He tossed you on to the ground, on your hands and knees. “Ah!” You gasped when he ripped your dress so he would thrust inside you, Micah on his knees behind you. “Fuck you, Micah Bell..!” You moaned out. In the back of your mind, you missed this but would never admit it to him. No, you couldn’t miss this...Right?

“Fuuuck, I have missed this tight cunt..!” He breathed out a laugh as he grabbed your hips, pulling them back as he fucked you. “Ngh...This is where you belong. Face down in the dirt and taking my cock like a good slut for daddy.” He chuckled, giving your ass a nice, hard slap. You moaned out, not caring if you were loud, loving the wet slapping sounds as he fucked you. You’re sick, really sick, Micah was right!

“M-Micah..! Fuck you..! Fuck you! Nnh-! I hate you!” You cried out, hissing when he spanked you, again and again, your throbbing pussy felt on fire by his rough actions. “Ah-!”

“You enjoying it, girl? I bet you have missed it.” He grabbed your hair to pull your head back, leaning forward to whisper into your ear. “I bet Bill didn’t fuck you this good...He doesn’t know your body as I do.” He purred, licking the cut on your throat again. “Come on, girl...Scream for me..! Who the fuck do you belong to..?” You held your tongue as you shut your eyes, too ashamed and guilty to say. His hips went to a slow pace, making you whimper with desperation. “Come on! Say it!” Micah growled, gripping your hair until it hurt. “Who claimes your tight cunt and can make you crazy for their cum, hm? Who can make you scream and beg..!?”

“Nnh...Micah...”

“Louder!” He snapped, his cock thrusting in so deep and hard that it made you cry out.

“Micah, Micah Bell!” You cried out, your nails digging into the dirt. “Fuck me! Fuck me!” You plead.

“Theeere we go! Such a good slut..!” Micah laughed, fucking you raw again. You let him take you, your mind and voice out of control. “Since you’ve been a good girl, I’ll let you come.” He grunted, his hand going between your legs to rub your clit. “Fucking hell...What a woman you are.” He grinned but then bit your neck, finally leaving marks on you. He wanted Bill to know what he did to you, who you belonged to, and who you always came back for.

Micah fucking Bell, that’s who.

“Ah! Hah...F-Fuck, Micah..!” You cried, your pussy starting to ache and your stomach turning. “Shit..!”

“That’s it, slut...Come for me. I’m going to fuck my load into your womb until you’re belly is full with my cum.” He breathed out, panting deeply as his thrusts became uneven. “Fucking shit...Hah. _____..!” Micah growled out as he finally came, his cum shooting into your womb until no more could hold in, leaking out of your pussy and on to his balls. You came after, your face buried into your arms as you milked his cock, legs shaking at the intense climax.

You both stayed there in silence before the panting from each other, letting the situation sink in. “Hah...I hate you, Micah...”

“Hm...I know.” He grunted, pulling his cock out to see his cum leaking out. “I missed this, girl.” He huffed out before getting up, doing up his pants. “Now...I want you to go back to Bill and show him what I did to you, so he knows. You’re. mine.” He pulled out his cigar to light it up, letting out a blow of smoke. “You can fuck thousands of guys but don’t forget who owns you...And who you ‘always’ come back to.” He grinned, watching you sitting on your knees. “Sleep well, girl.” He said before walking back to camp.

“...” You knew he was right...You belong to him if you didn’t want to believe it or not. You hated him but would never get enough from anyone else. Micah was apart of you now until the end. 

As he said; You were Sick...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> Some people wanted more of this story, so I thought ‘why not!?’, and it will be the last in this story-But don’t worry! I will write more Micah in the future! Maybe more kind Micah, huhu! I do like making stories on him, I know he’s not peoples favourite characters, but still, I love him! ;3

So many years have gone by after what happened to the gang...People died, people ran, or some people stuck to doing the crime.

The group was getting worse and worse; people getting drunk to numb the pain, going along with a leader who lost his mind or ran off. You were one of the few that ran off. You joined Tilly at the train station with Jack, waiting for Arthur and Sadie to save Abigail. The girls came back but Arthur...Oh, poor Arthur. The man who loved and cared for the gang so dearly died on the mountain while saving John. Charles told you when you met him years later back in Saint-Denis. You went to his grave, placing flowers down when you headed by once in a while. You loved Arthur with all your heart and wanted him to have a better life than this. But at least he wasn’t suffering anymore...That was the only upside to his death.

You went your way, travelling for a while but came back to Rhodes where you now live. The place was better now that the Braithwaite’s are gone, the law better and even the people. You didn’t stay there for a long time though since your job was delivery and escorting people to their destination. Heck, you had a talent for killing people, so why not work around it? It was calming then what you did with the gang, no robbery and no killing innocent people.

It felt like your life was on track.

“Morning, Mr.Pearson..!” You grinned when you came in, tilting your hat to him. You were happy to see a friendly face in Rhodes, especially a man you felt close to and knew for so long. He always gave you tasks to do, mainly delivery. “Got anything for me today?” You questioned, leaning against his counter.

“Mornin’, _____..!” The larger man smiled brightly at you. “You know I do! I have bullets and food for a group in Grizzlies West” He said as he pointed at the boxes for you.

“Wait, the snow area..?” You laughed softly. “You do know us and snow don’t get along?” You questioned, not wanting to be rude. Also, a group wanting bullets? That is never a good sign.

“Don’t worry; It’s nothing dangerous..!” He thinks. “They said they'd give us a lot for this..!” He smiled over at you. You just raised a brow, wondering why they didn’t go to Strawberry. But Pearson was giving you puppy eyes, so you caved it.

“Fine but If I die, then you better get my body..!”

~~~

You rode your waggon up to the snowy mountains, Pearson giving you a spare coat for the cold weather. You needed it; you were already shivering, you felt bad for your horses for not having thick layers. You didn’t know where the area you needed to drop this, he said there was a building on the high mountains, but there were mountains everywhere!

“Damn it...” You grunted, drinking down some gin to warm your belly. “I’m never doing anything for Pearson ever again.” You gruffed out, hating getting cold so easily. But you stopped when several men appeared, pointing weapons at you. “...Did you ordered this?” You questioned, placing a hand on your gun.

They chuckled. “We ordered, but we are not payin’.” One man chuckled, looking very familiar to you. “A pretty lady like you alone? Guess it’s our lucky day.”

You were about to raise your weapon, but someone behind you knocked you out.

~~~

“Nh...” You groaned as you stirred awake, your head pounding from the attack, trying to stretch but your arms and wrists were tied together. “Fuck.” You growled, going under your pant leg to take your knife out, but it was missing.

“You haven’t changed, girl. I still know where you keep your stash.” Your heart stopped by the voice which you knew very well; the voice never left your mind. You raised your head, seeing the one and only, Micah Bell. He looked older, but it was him, resting against the wall as he twirled your knife.

“M...Micah.” You muttered. You haven’t been this surprised in a long time. You thought Micah left America forever with Dutch, but it seems he came back for more money.

“Oh, I miss you sayin’ my name. Makes me warm and fuzzy inside.” He chuckled as he walked over to you, kneeling in front of you. “Missed me?” He raised a brow with a grin, the tip of the knife going down your neck which made you shiver.

“...You look like shit.” You said, giving him a cold stare. He didn’t have blonde hair anymore; his face was covered in white like snow. His eyes were dark but seemed crazier than ever. It made you scared but only just. You didn’t know what type of man he was now. Maybe the same...Or perhaps a crazed criminal.

Micah laughed at your reply, shaking his head. “You have not changed at all, _____. I missed that spunk.” He chuckled as he pulled the knife away, his eyes looking at you like meat he wanted to devour. “Still beautiful...Even with your grey hairs.” He hummed as he moved your hair back from your face.

Your heart skipped, but you frowned and slapped his hand away. “Shut it, Bastard. Don’t be soft on me...You were the one who betrayed the gang..!” You spat at him, sending him daggers. John told you everything before he left, saying what Micah did.

“...” He grabbed the back of your neck and tilted your head up, shooting pains running under your skin. “And I’ll do it again, slut...”

~~~

You stayed tied up for hours, one of Micah’s men tossed you food when you were hungry. You could grab items, but it was hard to move around when your legs were tied together...Maybe you can hop away. “Just let me loose, Micah. I won’t run away, as long as your men keep to themselves.” You said, noticing their eyes on you when they came into the cabin.

“You’re tellin’ me what to do? That is rich...” He chuckled before finishing his beer, tossing it aside. “Maybe...We’ll see.” His dark eyes looked over at you, tilting his head to the side. “So, have you seen anyone else?” He questioned.

“None of your business.” You said quickly. You didn’t want to tell him about the others living around here, thinking he’ll hurt them. They ran from the gang, so why wouldn’t he? Maybe he’ll kill you; you don’t know.

“Ouch.” He chuckled, grinning wildly at you, thinking he can see right through you. “No Bill then?” You twitched at that and frowned, looking to the side. He got you there, and he knew it. After what happened that one night; Bill ended it, of course, never looking in the eye afterword. You hurt him because you caved into Micah’s grasp. You hoped he was fine and safe. “Naww did I hurt your feelins’?” He chuckled.

“Shut up..!” You snapped, staring at him. “You don’t know anything, Micah Bell. You’re still a heartless bastard.” You then shivered since he took your coat. The fire kept you warm but didn’t do enough. Micah scoffed before getting up, walking over to you, kneeling behind your body. “What are you-!” You gasped when you felt his hand go into your pants, you trying to elbow him. “Fucking creep, get off me!”

“Naww don’t be like that; we have not fucked in sooo long.” Micah chuckled, you could smell the alcohol on his breath. “I bet you miss me poundin’ your desperate cunt, huh?” He purred into your ear, his finger rubbing your slit. “You’re cold, so let me warm you up.” He hummed, looking over you as he continued, loving it when you stirred. You bit your lip, feeling his finger slipped inside you before curling up. “Oh my, you are already wet. Fuck, it has been long.” You wanted to admit that you slept with Charles a few times but knew he would punish you if you said.

“Micah, I swear.” You stared at him over your shoulder, your stomach burning with anger or lust, you didn’t know. He slipped another finger inside you, stretching your pussy wide that you started to soak your pants, biting the whimper back. “Nhh...Fucking bastard.” You breathed out, feeling his thumb rubbing your clit. “Ah-!” Damn it..!

“Theeere we go, girl. If you’re good, I’ll let you go. So enjoy it.” Micah chuckled as his fingers fucked you, his free hand palming your breast over your shirt. He nibbled and bit your neck, forgetting the last time he left marks on your body. “Oooh, you’re practically shaking for me.”

You moaned, letting yourself loose since he said that. You wanted to be free, your wrists and ankles feeling sore. “Hah...” You slightly parted your legs as you rested against him, his fingers continued pumping inside you.

Shit, you like it...Well, you did so you can become free from his bind.

“Mmm...You-ah...Never pleasure me. What’s the change?” You questioned, looking over your shoulder to look at his smug face. Your body wasn’t cold anymore, now that Micah was heating you with his body and hands. “Usually, I suck you off.”

“Mmm...Maybe I’m doin’ it because I missed you. Oh, I did missing you bein’ my filthy bitch.” He chuckled, pumping his fingers faster inside you, which made you moan louder. “I loved it last time...Fuckin’ on black lungs bed.” He felt your pussy squeeze him, but it’s more from anger.

“Don’t mention him.” You warned, your heart sinks by the thoughts of Arthur.

“Why? I know you liked him.” He covered your mouth with his hand as his fingers fucked you faster, feeling his hot breath against your ear. “I bet you wanted the bastard to fuck you...I saw his eyes on you a lot.” He chuckled when he felt your body shake with pleasure and anger. “Dutch and I were the last people to see him before he died...I beat the shit out of him until he could barely walk...He gave puppy eyes to Ol’ Dutch. He died like how he lived...A punching bag.” This was when you tried to move away from him, wanting to punch the shit out of him but your mind also fogged with the pleasure he was giving you.

“Mm!!!” You shut your eyes when you finally came on his fingers, feeling ashamed for climaxing when he talked about someone you cared for. He pulled his hand, but you quickly gave it a rough bite until he bled, making him shove you on the floor. “Hah...Fuck you.” You growled. “Arthur...Arthur was more of a man; then you will ever be..!” You snapped, trying to break free.

Micah chuckled as he got up, licking the blood off his hand and your cum. “Hm...Shame. I was going to let you go as well. Such a shame.” He clicked his tongue before leaving the cabin.

You fucking hated him...

~~~

Dutch didn’t come back for another night, Micah knowing he is not the type of person to slow down. The big man didn’t know you were here and it might be for the best since his mind hah darkened, anyone in his gang will get a bullet to the head.

Micah slept upstairs while his men were outside; while you were tied downstairs. He enjoyed your company, especially when you were angry. Micah didn’t care for Arthur but wanted to bring him up to make you snap, knowing you loved your gang, even Javier and Bill. He enjoyed watching peoples relationships fail and break apart in front of him.

He was a heartless bastard, indeed.

But Micah stirred awake when he felt pressure on his stomach, opening his eyes to see your dark ones looking back at him. Before he could speak, you shoved a cloth down his throat. “Mm!” He was about to move, but his body was tied to the bed, taken back by your actions.

“You haven’t changed at all, boy.” You purred out, your voice sweet but carried venom. You twirled your knife in your hand as you looked over him, watching him trying to break free. “Naww what’s wrong? Can’t break free? I thought you were the amazing Micah Bell, so fearless and strong.” You grinned, the knife running along his neck before cutting the buttons of his shirt, to reveal his body. “Heh...Still a fat piece of shit.” You chuckled when you saw death in his eyes, knowing if he breaks free, he will kill you.

“Payback is a bitch, Micah...”

You ground your hips against him, feeling his cock twitch in his tight pants, hearing a growl leaving his throat. “Mm...” You lightly cut his chest, feeling his body twitch underneath you. You leaned down to lick the blood which seeped through, humming when your grinding became rougher. “Fuck, Micah...You taste so good. Did you love it when you licked my blood off all of them years agi? I know you got rock hard when you cut me.” You grinned, now undoing his pants to let his cock out. “So hard.”

“Mmn...” Micah growled under you, tugging at the ropes around his wrists as he watched you. You grabbed his cock and gave him a few slow pumps, making him buck his hips up. But you would squeeze his tip to stop his pleasure.

You fucking bitch.

“Mmm...Bill and Charles are bigger.” You said, giving him a cold smile. “Oh yes, Charles has fucked my pussy so many times, and he was gooood...He treats me like a lady but also a whore at the same time; you have no idea.” You took off your pants to rub his cock against your pussy, getting it nice and wet before slipping it inside. “Oh...Never mind. I can still use you as a toy.” You gave a wink before you started to ride his cock, hearing him groan around the cloth. You know he wanted to gut you, you were happy he was like this. Now he knew how you felt over the years he took you and made you miserable...But this was nothing compared to what he did to you. “Mmm...Fuck. What’s wrong, Micah? You’re so quiet...Hah. Strange, since you shit talk all the time.” you said, grabbing the knife to cut his chest again lightly. “Oh, that made your cock twitch.”

Micah wanted to kill you, but he admits that he was turned on, you being on top and taking him. He was mad about being tied down and couldn’t do anything, hating when he is vulnerable. “Mmnph...Mmn...” He bucked up into you as he let out a deep growl, knowing you were teasing with your movements. You would go at a quick pace but then suddenly stopped or slow down, knowing he was close when his cock swells inside you.

When Micah bucked up again, you slapped him across the face. “Don’t you move your fucking hips, cunt or I will leave you here..!” You snapped, staring down at him as you continued to ride him. “This is my time to fuck you, boy...” You placed your hands on his chest, moving your hips faster. “Fuck...You did this to me. You made me sick, you fucking bastard.” You moaned out. “You made my mind into a fucking mess...You ruined...Everything..!” You dug your nails into his chest, one of your hands going between your legs to rub your clit. “fuuuuck, I’m going to come...You want to come too, right?”

Micah groaned in agreement, his hand gripping onto the ropes as you rode him, his cock throbbing as you slapped your ass against his thighs. He loved how balls deep he was inside you, hitting your womb which drove him crazy. “Mm..! Mm..!” He wanted to come so badly, his stomach burning to come inside you. He wanted you to breed his child; he wanted it so fucking badly.

“Oh fuck, yes..! I’m coming..!” You cried out, bouncing on his cock until your walls squeezed him, finally coming on him. “Mm!” You slammed yourself down on his whole shaft. “Shiiit, boy..!” Micah groaned as he tried to buck up, so close to climax, he was..!

“..!?” Micah shot his head up when you entirely pulled out of his throbbing cock, now getting up to put your pants back on. He tugged the ropes as he growled out to you, muffling around the cloth. What the hell!?

You turned to him with a smile as you grabbed your knife from the bed. “Payback is a bitch, Micah Bell...I hope never to see you again.” You said, giving him a wink before walking out of the room, hearing the bed banging against the wall.

And it really was the last time.

~~~

You smiled as you sat on the wooden box, looking over at John’s farm he made for his family. It really was something. You noticed Charles sitting next to you; his hand placed where his bullet wound was from the fight. “...It’s over, huh?”

Micah Bell was dead.

“Yeah...But it feels the same. Oh well...At least one bad man is gone from this world.” The larger man said. He looked down at you, his eyes soften. “You okay? You seem...Out of it.”

“Yeah, just...Don’t know how to feel.” You shrugged. Was it bad you felt nothing when you found out Micah died? “Just glad he’s gone, I guess. Micah and I went through a lot, but none of it was good.”

“I heard...I’m sorry I didn’t do anything.” He said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You shook your head with a chuckle. “No need to be.” You rested your head on his chest, which made him wrap an arm around you in an embrace. It felt good being in Charles’s arms again. “...You said you were going to Canada, right? Can...Can I join you?” You asked, opening your eyes to look over his lap. “There are too many bad memories here...I need to restart everything, Charles. We don’t have to do it together,...Let me travel with you there.”

Charles didn’t say anything for a while but soon tilted your head up so you can look at each other, the man placing a soft kiss on your lips. “I wouldn’t mind going to Canada with you...Maybe live together.” He muttered, rubbing your cheek softly, loving his gentle touches. “Would you like that, My Hummingbird?”

“Yes, Charles...”

You can restart your life and become a better person...And Mother.


End file.
